


Like I Do

by phan_stole_my_heart



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual!Dan, Bisexual!Phil, Driving, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, M/M, Rain, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_stole_my_heart/pseuds/phan_stole_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets upset when a girl kisses Phil and Phil doesn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Do

Dan and Phil drove down the highway. Rain pelted the windshield and roof making a rhythmic tapping that was in time with the humming of the engine. The dark clouds made the night sky seem darker than before. The air was stiff and quiet in the car, Phil could tell that Dan was still upset. He just didn’t know why, Dan was always tell him that they should put themselves out there and flirt. Phil was just following his advice when that girl at the bar kissed him. He had just wanted to appease Dan and make him happy. That’s all he wanted, to make Dan happy. He had given up on thinking that they could be together. It was clear that Dan could never love him like that, so Phil could only try to make him happy in other ways, even though the pain was nearly unbeable.  
He looked over at Dan while he drove, completely caught up in driving, in his own little world. The darkness cast shadows on his face that made him seem dark and brooding. Phil sighed to himself and looked away. All these years he had been staring at Dan, completely enraptured in the beauty of his dimples and the brightness in his eyes. Phil had almost told Dan how he felt so many times, but he felt that it wasn’t worth the heartbreak and probable rift it would cause between them. So he kept quiet, keeping his feelings inside him till he thought he would burst.  
Phil reached over without looking to grab his coat. His hand didn’t feel fabric, but something smooth and cold. He glanced over and with horror he saw he was touching Dan’s hand.  
“Oh, Dan,” he said awkwardly while whipping his hand away, “Sorry, didn’t mean to do that.”  
“Don’t worry, man” Dan said his voice catching in his throat. He cleared his throat and added, “it’s fine.”  
Phil nodded and turned away from Dan, “God! Why am I such an idiot,” he thought to himself. He let his head fall against the frigid window with a painful thump.  
“Ow,” he said rubbing his head and feeling even more stupid than before.  
“You okay?” Dan asked him, looking over with concern.  
“I’m fine,” Phil replied  
There was a stiff silence that stayed for a few miles.  
“Why were you mad, Dan?” Phil said suddenly, breaking the tension.  
“When?” Dan asked shifting in his seat, like it was suddenly uncomfortable.  
“When that lady kissed me in the bar,” Phil said plainly, “You are always saying that we should at least try to find girlfriends.”  
“Well, that’s different, Phil,” Dan said, he was clearly upset.  
“Why was that situation different?” Phil wondered. He felt bad for making Dan talk when it was clear that he didn’t want to, but Phil wanted to know what he did wrong so he could fix it, and make Dan happy.  
“Because she didn’t know you, or care for you like-like,” Dan started, he hit the steering wheel in frustration, and pulled over.  
“Like what, Dan,”  
“Like me, Phil. Like I do. I know you and appreciate and care for more than you know, more than anyone knows!” Dan shouted and then turned away from Phil.  
There was silence for a few seconds. Phil timidly extended his fingers to touch Dan’s. “You care for me?” he asked incredulously.  
Dan turned to face Phil, his hand moved closer to Phil’s, “Of course,” he said with pain in his eyes.  
Phil scooted closer across the seat and held Dan’s hand tightly in his own. Dan drew in breath in sharply.  
“Dan, I don’t know what to say,” Phil said as he returned the pain filled gaze Dan gave him, with affection in his eyes.  
Dan’s eyes lit up. “You don’t have to say anything, Phil,” he whispered. Dan suddenly became aware of how close he and Phil were. He slowly smiled and pulled himself closer to his angel until he was pressed up against him. Phil started into Dan’s eyes and gently placed his hand on the back of Dean’s head loving the prickly feeling of the shorter hairs. He gently pulled his face towards his and tentatively kissed him, his lips just barely touching Dan’s before pulling away.  
“God, Phil,” Dan said with the teasing smirk that made Phil’s heart beat wildly, “You’re such a tease.”  
Phil laughed, “Just kiss me, Daniel.”  
“Then come here, Phillip” Dan said smiling. He placed his hand on Phil’s cheek as he pressed his own lips against Phil’s. They kissed, it was slow and deep. And practically perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comment with a request if you like :) 
> 
> I've written an extremely similar fic with the pairing Destiel over on my other account (Grannahreadsenochian) called Impala Sweethearts is you're interested in that.


End file.
